


Subversion of Consciousness.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [130]
Category: Gotham (TV), nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Mild Gore (Blood), Technically nonfandom, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: An injured soul fights to stay awake with nothing left to live for.((tagged nonfandom because it’s not character specific, i.e.- it doesn’t name any people or places, but it’s technically Gotham))





	Subversion of Consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this drabble doesn’t name any people or places specific to Gotham, so it’s not necessarily about that. However, it kind of started to be about Oswald as I wrote it so if you want to imagine it’s him feel free.
> 
> If you’re reading this as a Gotham fic, this is Oswald washed up on the shore of that river somewhere half-dead and very angsty. It’s set a few hours after the end of 3x14.

Bitterness and regret settled on the ashen ground like snowflakes. He watched them fall, dead-eyed and open mouthed, puffs of breath leaving his lips in misty clouds. Blood seeped from the open wound in his stomach, but he ignored the pain. Heartbreak was more painful than a gunshot anyway. Darkness closed in on him fast, and it took all his willpower to keep his eyes open. Water clung to his clothes, death hovered over him. A breathing corpse, broken and bitter, betrayed one last time. His last time. 

He shouldn’t have let love weaken him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom specific or not, I enjoyed writing this one. It’s a prompt I’ve waited a long time to get, yet I feel as if I got it too early in the year for comfort. It actually has a partner prompt (number 322 I believe) which is sort of the opposite. I’m dreading that one a little if I’m honest...
> 
> Prompt- Really short (less than 100 words) story.
> 
> Original Number- 320.


End file.
